


Just Breath

by mhtun23



Series: Morgan Stark’s Superfamily [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Morgan Stark's super family, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Bucky Barnes, implied Bucky/Steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhtun23/pseuds/mhtun23
Summary: In hindsight, Pepper and Tony should have told Bucky and Steve that Morgan was allergic to strawberries.
Series: Morgan Stark’s Superfamily [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385977
Kudos: 2





	Just Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Morgan's around 5 in this, medical inaccuracies, Stucky if you read between the lines. There will be additional notes at the end.

It was a calm Friday afternoon, Morgan had just gotten home from school when her parents told her that they had an important business trip. At first, she was a little disappointed to hear that her parents would be out of town until Monday, though they promised they'd be home in time to get her from school on Monday. She was excited to hear however that she'd get to spend the weekend with her uncles, Steve, and bucky. With her mother's help, Morgan packed a bag with some things she might need or want for the weekend. Mainly clothes some games and toys and her favorite stuffed monkey.

It was around 3 pm, after the family had eaten lunch, that tony and pepper dropped morgan off at Bucky and Steve's apartment. After a short talk with her parent's morgan got to spend lots of time playing games and watching cartoons with her uncles. They had even had a yummy snack of fruit salad.

Later in the afternoon things started to take a turn for the worse. Morgan had fallen silent for quite some time, It was Bucky who had at first become concerned, he glanced up from the book he was reading to see what morgan was doing. The child had been building a puzzle at the coffee table. Something didn't seem to be quite right though. She was breathing heavily, it was obvious. Bucky walked over to her and sat on the ground beside her.

"Everything okay kiddo?" He asked

When he was seated next to her he could hear her wheezing softly and she seemed flushed and disoriented. He gently grabbed her wrist, taking note of how fast and thready her pulse was. It took a few moments before the symptoms linked together in his head. He helped morgan lean back.

"STEVE!" He called for the other super-soldier.

Steve ran into the room a little startled and confused. He noticed morgan and quickly walked over leaning down in front of the young girl

"Morgan, sweetie what's wrong?" He asked

"I think she's having an allergic reaction to something" Bucky responded first.

Morgan couldn't figure out how to respond, she just kept motioning to her book bag loosely. Steve grabbed her bag, he looked through the different pouches before finding exactly what he had been hoping to. An EpiPen There was a gap of silence before Steve spoke,

"Pepper is allergic to strawberries, and we gave morgan fruit salad with strawberries in it."

Bucky didn't say anything immediately, motioning for the EpiPen. Steve handed it over and Bucky carefully but quickly injected it into Morgan's upper thigh.

"You should go call Pepper and Tony to let them know what happened. I've got her" Bucky said.

Morgan in the meantime, while still being silent, was seeming to relax, as the medicine was begging to work breathing became easier, she was exhausted and felt nauseous. She was going to say something about it, but the moment she opened her mouth she paled considerably. Bucky noticed this and immediately grabbed a trash bin holding it in front of the young girl while she puked and mumbled calm reassurances. Steve has returned to the room bringing a bottle of water. 

"Tony and Pepper want us to bring her to the compound, they want someone in medical to look her over," Steve said addressing Bucky first

Morgan sighed softly and closed her eyes, tiredly mumbling, "I want my mom and dad"

"I know kiddo, that's where we're going," Bucky said.

Bucky picked her up while Steve grabbed her backpack putting her puzzles back inside. Bucky carries the young girl to the car and buckled her into her booster seat.

"Try and get some rest we will be at the compound soon enough and you'll get to see your mom and dad" Bucky assures her.

His words fell on deaf ears though as Morgan was already falling fast asleep in her car seat. Steve drove the three of them to the compound careful not to disturb the child in the back seat from her well-deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've got a few more ideas for stories, some interaction between Morgan, Harley, and Peter  
> And a story involving all the avengers going to Disney land, that one will probably be multiply parts.
> 
> If you people have any ideas for what you'd like to read feel free to suggest ideas, I'm always open for requests.   
> Requests don't have to involve morgan (though I'm mainly focusing on one-shots that do,) I'll also write for other characters' interactions.   
> I'm also going to try and write for other ships instead of just pepper and tony
> 
> I have a few ideas for some one-shots involving   
> Clint and tony And for Stephen and tony
> 
> Any ideas you guys have for stories feel free to send them my way. I'd really love to hear about what you guys want to read and I'd love to know what you all think of the stories so far.


End file.
